


Scar

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakayama was saved in the past yet somethng broke him with his savior</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar

****“Why are you still here?” He heard the familiar voice from his past spoke. It had been more than two years had they last spoke with each other. “You might not want to know, but I swear, I was not the one who started the fire. But I’m sorry I could not do more to protect you and your sister.” He said as he bowed down to the younger one.

Quickly he raised the older one’s shoulder so he could face him. “Never once I blamed the death of my sister on you, If anything, I’m grateful you saved mine.”


End file.
